Grandma Valka
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot When Hiccup and Astrid have to leave for a few days their children, Zephyr and Nuffink, are babysat by their wonderful Grandma Valka. Join us as we see Valka bond with her grandchildren, teaching them amazing things about dragons and about their grandfather Stoick the Vast. Please read and review.


Grandma Valka

**Before you read: I started this oneshot before I saw "Homecoming", and I added and changed some stuff after I saw it.**

It was a beautiful morning in New Berk, and things were busy in the Haddock household on this particular day. Hiccup and his wife Astrid were spending the morning with their two children, Zephyr and Nuffink. Zephyr was their eight-year-old daughter, who looked just like her mother and had her blue eyes, but she had her father's freckles and her grandpa Stoick's red hair. She took after her father as she had a bit of a nervous personality, and often carried around notebooks , as she enjoyed drawing and taking notes, though it seemed she had her mother's physical prowess. Nuffink was five years old and looked almost exactly like his father when he was a boy, but he had his mother's blonde hair. He took after his mother, for he was adventurous and turbulent, however he had shown to have inherited his father's stubbornness and at times his mother's temper.

Both Zephyr and Nuffink had shown to have their father's intelligence, though Zephyr was smarter due to the fact that she was three years older. Being the oldest, Zephyr was Hiccup's heir to be the next chief, but if for some reason she didn't want to or couldn't then Nuffink would assume the throne. In any event Hiccup was certain about one thing, only one of them could be chief, but both of them were destined for greatness. Hiccup truly believed they both had great potential to do amazing things, and Astrid absolutely agreed with him. Most of the people of Berk loved Zephyr and Nuffink and also believed that they would do great things one day. Zephyr and Nuffink both loved their parents and looked up to them, for they had always been told amazing stories from when they were young.

Usually Hiccup was out tending to the village at this time of day, but due to something they had scheduled today he had the morning free to spend with his family. He and Astrid both decided to spend their morning playing with their two children. Hiccup was playing a friendly game of Maces and Talons with Zephyr while Astrid was outside playing with Nuffink. Astrid was "training" Nuffink as he swung a toy axe at her and she giggled as she simply leaned back to avoid it. Nuffink then swung again and she let him hit her as she fell to the ground and pretended to scream in pain, then he took a step closer and she sat up, grabbed him, and began tickling him. Inside the house Zephyr stared at the board, thinking about what to do, then she made her move, then Hiccup made his move and beat her.

Hiccup then politely said, "I win."

Zephyr was disappointed as she said, "Awww!"

Hiccup then affectionately rubbed her hair and happily said, "Don't feel bad, even the greatest of chiefs lose battles every now and again."

Zephyr still felt insecure as she looked at him and said, "But you _always_ win!"

Hiccup smiled as modestly said, "Yeah but I wasn't always the great chief I am today. And the only reason I became the great chief I am is because I had your mother to help me. One day you'll beat me. And one day you'll make a great chief, if you want to be."

Zephyr smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thanks dad."

Then suddenly Astrid came in through the front doors, carrying Nuffink in her arms as he happily giggled, holding his toy axe.

Astrid turned to her husband and daughter and happily said, "Our little Viking just defeated his mother in armed combat."

Hiccup chuckled as he playfully said, "Well then I guess we'd better hope he doesn't try to overthrow his father."

Astrid chuckled as she set Nuffink down on the floor, prompting him to hurry over to Zephyr and say, "Hey Zephyr, come outside and play with me!"

Zephyr turned to her little brother and said, "No, I'd rather play more Maces and Talons."

Nuffink groaned and whined, "Aww, come on, you always want to do that! Let's do something fun and train!"

Zephyr stared at the game but then smiled teasingly at Nuffink while she said, "Maces and Talons is fun. Besides, when you and I train I always win."

Nuffink got mad as he said, "That's because I go easy on you because you're a girl!"

She got out of her chair and glared down at him as she angrily said, "No, it's because I'm bigger and stronger than you!"

Hiccup then stood up and put his hands out as he firmly said, "Alright, alright, that's enough! Let's not start any fights here."

Astrid agreed as she said, "Yeah, and anyway your father and I have something to tell you kids."

They all looked at Hiccup as he remembered what she was talking about and said, "Oh right!"

He walked over to join her and they both looked down at their children as he explained, "Your mother and I have our yearly meeting with the King and Queen of the Berserkers of the Wing, so we're going to be leaving New Berk for a few days."

Zephyr got excited as she said, "We're going to see Dagur and Mala?"

She and Nuffink both happily cheered, "Yeah!"

Hiccup and Astrid both showed regret as they realized they had to spoil the kids' fun.

Astrid spoke up and said, "No, your father and I are going to see Dagur and Mala, you two are staying here."

The kids were both disappointed as Nuffink said, "Aww!"

Zephyr then asked, "Why can't we come too?"

Hiccup sincerely explained, "We're going to discuss important grown up things, you're both still too young for this, but one day you'll be able to come along."

Zephyr was worried as she said, "So you're going to leave us here by ourselves?"

Astrid smiled as she walked up to them, kneeled down, and placed her hand on Zephyr's shoulder as she said, "Of course not! We'd never just leave you kids here all alone."

Hiccup smiled in agreement as he rhetorically asked, "Yeah, what kind of parents would we be if didn't get someone to watch you two."

Suddenly, as if on cue, someone knocked on their front door; both Hiccup and Astrid already knew who it was.

Hiccup smiled as he walked to the door and grabbed the handle while he said, "Speaking of which… we have a little surprise for you."

Hiccup opened the door to reveal his mother Valka standing in the doorway with a pleasant smile on her face.

Zephyr and Nuffink's faces both lit up as Nuffink dropped his toy axe, and they both ran to her with open arms and exclaimed, "Grandma Valka!"

Valka laughed in joy as she kneeled over with her arms out and pulled both her grandchildren into a tender hug as she shut her eyes. Hiccup and Astrid both showed warm smiles as they watched the tender moment between the children and their grandmother.

Valka released them and they pulled away from her as she happily said, "It's so good to see ye both."

Valka had noticeably aged in the past ten years; she had more gray in her hair, but still plenty of auburn left, and she had a few small wrinkles but still looked young.

She stood up and smiled as Hiccup walked up next to her and told the kids, "She'll be here watching the two of you while your mother and I are away."

Valka smiled down at them as she said, "And we're going to have so much fun together!"

Zephyr and Nuffink both cheered, "Yay!"

As the children happily cheered in excitement Hiccup looked at Valka and gratefully said, "Thanks for doing this mom. I really appreciate it."

Valka smiled as she politely replied, "Think nothing of it Hiccup. It's my pleasure."

Valka always loved spending time with her grandchildren; it helped fill the void in her heart from the time she missed with Hiccup. When Zephyr was born she was so happy to be a grandmother, and when Nuffink was born it was as if she got to raise Hiccup again. So whenever Hiccup and Astrid needed someone to babysit Zephyr and Nuffink Valka was always the first to volunteer. Zephyr and Nuffink both loved Valka very much; she was very fun and would always find a good way to entertain them.

Sometime later they were outside on the docks over the cliffs, getting ready to leave. They had already packed the essentials into their boat, and Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Eret were also going with them. Hiccup had already put Fishlegs in charge of the village until he and Astrid returned home. Now all that was left was for them to say "goodbye" to their family. Hiccup hugged Valka and then kneeled over in front of Zephyr and Nuffink and prepared to bid them farewell.

Hiccup spoke politely as he said, "Now you kids behave for grandma Valka."

Nuffink nodded and Zephyr happily said, "We will."

Hiccup then hugged both of them as he said, "I love you both."

They hugged him back and both said, "We love you too."

He stood back up and stepped aside as Astrid happily hugged them both and kissed each of them on the forehead. Shortly after the boat was being lowered down the cliffside and Hiccup and Astrid were staring up, waving "goodbye" to their family. Valka held Nuffink in her right arm and rested her left hand on Zephyr's head as the kids looked down at them and waved back at them.

Later back at the house

Zephyr was sitting down reading a book while Nuffink was hitting his head against the wall as he said "ow" each time. Valka chuckled as she watched her grandson and then turned and walked to her granddaughter and sat down next to her. She looked over Zephyr's shoulder to see she was reading the Book of Dragons, which belonged to Stoick, prompting Valka to become concerned. Zephyr and Nuffink both loved dragons but this book described them as being vicious beasts and discussed how to kill them. Nuffink ran into the wall one last time and said "ow" before he became a bit dizzy and walked over to Valka and Zephyr.

Valka smiled as she picked him up, sat him down on her lap, and fondly said, "Sometimes you remind me of your grandfather, hardheaded."

Zephyr chuckled and Nuffink smiled up at his grandmother and then looked at the book, just as Zephyr turned the page.

What they saw on the next page made both Zephyr and Nuffink gasp in fear as Zephyr read aloud, "Whispering Death?"

Both the name and the picture of the dragon scared the children as Zephyr said, "I love dragons, but that one looks really scary."

Nuffink nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah."

Valka held him close and put her arm around Zephyr and smiled reassuringly as she said, "Oh they're not so bad. Yes they are very scary looking, but they can still be trained. They are harder to train, but not impossible."

Nuffink looked up at her and asked, "Really?"

Zephyr turned to her grandmother in disbelief as she said, "How do you train one of those?"

Valka smiled as she pointed at the picture and explained, "Well you see, they use their teeth to tunnel underground, and dirt and small rocks often get caught between their teeth, which feels uncomfortable. So if you clean their teeth they will be very happy and be your friend."

Zephyr was amazed as she said, "Wow."

Nuffink smiled at the thought as he said, "Yeah, I like my teeth to be clean too."

Valka chuckled as Nuffink turned to his sister and said, "Let's go outside!"

Zephyr shook her head as she looked back at the book and said, "No, I want read more about dragons."

Valka tried to encourage her as she smiled and said, "The book's not going anywhere. It will be here when you get back. It's a beautiful day, you should go outside and play with your brother."

Nuffink happily hopped out of Valka's lap and hurried to the door as he said, "Come on!"

Zephyr finally surrendered as she put the book down and said, "Okay."

She got out of her seat and followed him outside, and Valka followed both of them with a proud smile on her face. A few hours later, it was late in the afternoon and they were in the village as Zephyr and Nuffink happily played together while their grandmother watched them. The children were pretending to be dragons as they wore costumes that Hiccup and Zephyr both made together. Nuffink was wearing black gloves, a mask, fake wings, and a tail that made him resemble Toothless.

Nuffink pretended to roar and happily exclaimed, "I'm Toothless, the Alpha of all dragons!"

Zephyr hopped down next to him, wearing a mask, fake wings over her arms, and a tail that made her look like Stormfly.

She squawked and flapped her "wings" as she happily said, "And I'm Stormfly! Let's ride through the skies!"

Nuffink then started running around as he cheered, "You can't catch me, I'm the fastest dragon in the world!"

Zephyr playfully chased him with her "wings" straight out as she exclaimed, "Well I just ate chicken, so now I'm the fastest!"

Valka had her arms folded and a tender smile on her face as she proudly watched her grandchildren play with each other. Then she looked at the horizon and noticed the sun was starting to go down, meaning it would get colder.

She walked to Zephyr and Nuffink and politely said, "Alright ya wee dragons, it's time to go back inside."

They both were disappointed as they groaned, "Aww!"

Valka apologized and explained, "I'm sorry but it's getting late and it will be dark soon."

They were disappointed but didn't argue as they followed her back to the house and took their costumes off. Soon the sun had set over the horizon, but it was still light out, and they lit the fire in the Haddock house. Gobber came over to visit and cooked dinner for all of them, much to Zephyr and Nuffink's relief. Both of them hated their grandmother's cooking, but neither of them wanted to risk hurting her feelings. Gobber, knowing what a terrible cook Valka was, made a big feast for all of them and happily ate with them before heading back home.

Later Zephyr and Nuffink were sitting by the fireplace, reading the Book of Dragons, when Valka came and said, "Alright, time for bed."

They both groaned, "Aww!"

Nuffink then asked, "Can't we stay up a little longer?"

Valka shook her head with her hands on her hips and then pointed upstairs while she said, "No. It's getting late, and the early dragon catches the fish. Now come on, upstairs, now."

They groaned in annoyance as they got up and started walking; Zephyr put the book away and she, and her brother, marched upstairs as Valka followed them. Zephyr and Nuffink shared a room together, but their beds were located on opposite sides with a nightstand between them, under the window. Both of them took their boots off, turned away from each other, and changed into their sleep clothes. They each walked to their respective beds, sat down, and pulled the blankets over their legs. Nuffink picked up a small doll that looked like Toothless, Hiccup made it for Zephyr when she was born, but she shared it with Nuffink, and he slept with it more often than her.

Valka smiled lovingly at them and then Nuffink faced her and said, "Grandma, will you tell us a bedtime story?"

Zephyr immediately got interested as she excitedly said, "Ooh, yeah, tell us a story!"

Valka smiled and shook her head as she surrendered, knowing neither of them would go to sleep until she told them a story.

She raised her finger as she replied, "Alright, _one_ story and then both of you go to sleep."

They both nodded happily as she grabbed a chair, pulled it between their two beds, and sat down staring at both of them.

She eyed them both as she happily asked, "So… what story would you like to hear?"

Zephyr excitedly said, "Tell us a story about dragons."

Valka chuckled, not knowing where to start, as she said, "Which one? I have so many different stories it's hard to pick one."

Zephyr and Nuffink looked at each other, unsure about what they wanted to hear, and Valka grabbed her chin as she thought to herself.

After a short moment she got an idea and said, "I know, I'll tell you the story about perhaps the most amazing dragon I have ever seen."

Nuffink smiled excitedly as he inquired, "Toothless?"

Valka smiled at her grandson as she replied, "No, Toothless was a truly incredible dragon, and certainly one of the greatest I have ever known, but perhaps the most magnificent dragon I've ever seen is the great Bewilderbeast."

Zephyr, having never seen it in the Book of Dragons, was confused as she asked, "What's so great about that one?"

Valka turned to her spoke theatrically as she held her arms out and said, "Well, for starters, it was truly enormous. Its foot was about the size of this whole house!"

Both the children were awestruck as Nuffink softly said, "Whoa!"

Seeing her grandchildren were already amazed she wasted no time as she continued, "Yes, it had pale white skin, with sharp black spikes, and big blue eyes. It had large spikes on the back of its neck, large spines along its back, large tailfins, and two enormous tusks pointing out from the sides of face."

Zephyr and Nuffink were amazed as Valka continued, "It was Tidal Class, and though it had wings they were very short, so it couldn't fly, instead it swam. And instead of fire it breathed this cold icy breath that froze everything it touched and created enormous spikes of ice."

Zephyr had her mouth agape as she softly said, "Wow."

Valka smiled as she explained, "And because it was so enormous, the Bewilderbeast was an Alpha species dragon. Every nest has its queen but the Bewilderbeast was the king of all dragons."

Nuffink was confused as he said, "I thought Toothless was the king of dragons?"

Valka smiled at him as she explained, "Toothless wasn't always the king, the Bewilderbeast was the alpha before him."

Nuffink understood as he said, "Oh…"

Valka turned back and forth between her two grandchildren as she happily explained, "And the Bewilderbeast was a benevolent king that protected all the dragons, and they all gladly followed him by choice as they bowed to him. I lived with it for twenty years and it respected me as if I was a dragon myself."

Zephyr and Nuffink were both amazed as Valka continued and told them a thrilling story of when the Bewilderbeast helped her rescue many dragons from Dragon Trappers. She told them of how the Bewilderbeast rose out of the sea, roaring loudly, and then used its icy breath to destroy their fortress and free the captured dragons. Then she told them of how they brought the dragons back to their next and then fed all of them.

She finished her story as she said, "Then the Bewilderbeast breached its head out from the sea, with thousands of fish in its mouth, and spewed them into the air! Fish rained from the sky as all the dragons swooped down and caught them in their mouth!"

Nuffink and Zephyr both softly said, "Wow."

Valka could see they were both very sleepy as their eyelids became heavy, and within seconds they both laid their heads against their pillows and were sound asleep. Valka smiled lovingly as she got up and blew out the candle on the nightstand between them, then she quietly walked out of their room. She walked downstairs and put out the flames of the other candles, torches, and the fireplace, then she went back upstairs. She entered Hiccup and Astrid's bedroom and quickly fell asleep in their bed; she loved her grandchildren, but watching them was quite exhausting.

The next morning Valka awoke to see her two grandchildren standing next to the bed, smiling at her, much to her delight. She got out of bed and the three of them walked downstairs, where there was Fishlegs, who came to visit earlier and made them breakfast. After they finished breakfast they thanked Fishlegs, much to his appreciation, and he left while Valka, Zephyr, and Nuffink went outside to play. They went into the village, where Valka happily watched Zephyr playfully chase Nuffink around, giggling happily. Then Valka turned around for a moment and stared at the statue of Stoick and let out a sad sigh.

Suddenly Nuffink came up next to her and smiled and waved at the statue as he said, "Hi grandpa Stoick."

Valka chuckled and turned around with a warm smile, as much as she missed her husband it made her feel better when her family needed her. After a few more hours they went back inside and the three of them all had some drinks as they tried to relax. After lunch Valka brought Nuffink up to his room to take a nap, then she went back downstairs and played Maces and Talons with Zephyr. As they played Valka was very supportive and complimented Zephyr several times, acknowledging how smart her granddaughter was. After about half an hour of playing Zephyr moved her piece forward and Valka stared at the bored with an impressed expression.

Valka smiled at her as she complimented, "Great move!"

Zephyr was flattered as she smiled at her grandmother and said, "Thanks."

But then Valka showed a competitive expression as she said, "But not good enough, I'm afraid."

Valka made her final move, then grabbed the tiny mace and knocked over Zephyr's piece, thus winning the game.

Zephyr groaned in disappointment but Valka supportively said, "Don't feel bad. You tried your hardest and that's what matters. Besides, it's not whether you win or lose, just that you had fun."

Zephyr smiled at her grandmother, who looked out the window as she payed attention to the position of the sun.

Valka got out of her seat and said, "I should go wake up your brother now."

She went upstairs and gently nudged Nuffink in his bed, prompting him to wake up with a yawn, and she carried him back downstairs. Once he was fully awake she set him down and he and Zephyr ran outside to play, and Valka followed them. Nuffink had a wooden sword as he played with Zephyr, who held a toy shield and axe, and Valka watched proudly as the two siblings pretended to battle. Nuffink swung his toy sword at her but she blocked it with her shield and swung her little toy axe and knocked the sword out of his hand. Zephyr giggled in happiness from winning the game while Nuffink groaned in both annoyance and disappointment. Zephyr looked down at her brother and showed a bit of empathy and then she remembered what her grandmother told her earlier.

She smiled comfortingly as she said, "Well that was fun, and that's what really matters. It's not whether you win or lose, just as long as you have fun. Wasn't that fun Nuffink?"

Nuffink soon cheered up and happily exclaimed, "Yeah!"

He ran off and Zephyr happily chased him while Valka proudly watched them; it did her heart good to see how smart and nice her granddaughter was. When the sun was starting to go down Valka ordered the kids back to the house, and they simply did as she said. After dinner Zephyr sat by the fireplace, reading a book, while Nuffink ran around her, happily playing with a wooden toy Stormfly. Valka happily watched the two of them, and when it was time for bed she sent them up to their room and agreed to tell them another bedtime story. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of their beds, then she asked what kind of story they wanted to hear.

Zephyr thought and smiled excitedly as she said, "Tell us about YOUR dragon! The one you rode!"

Nuffink quickly became curious as he said, "Ooh yeah! What was he like?"

Valka sighed as she looked up fondly as she said, "(sigh) Cloudjumper. Now there was a dragon. He was my closest friend when I was living with the dragons."

Zephyr curiously inquired, "How did you meet him?"

Valka smiled as she turned back and forth between them, explaining, "Now that's a story. It began long ago back in Old Berk, back when your father was just a wee baby, less than a year old. You see, back then everyone hated dragons and thought they had to be killed, but I believed peace was possible, though no one listened to me. Then, one night during a dragon raid, one broke into our house and found your father in the cradle. I was very worried and hurried to protect my son, but the dragon had no intention of hurting him, and then it turned to face me. I looked into his eyes, and what I saw was not a vicious monster but a gentle, intelligent creature, who had a soul that reflected my own. The dragon reminded me of myself, then he smiled at me, and I could tell he felt the same way about me."

Zephyr smiled in delight and wonder; her grandmother's story reminded her of Snoggletog Eve and how she felt when she first met Toothless. Valka continued and told them of how Cloudjumper took her away from her home and family, but also how he never meant to hurt her. She told the children how she and Cloudjumper became so close, and she told them about how smart he was and of the amazing things he could do. Finally she told them about a day when she and Cloudjumper fought off some of Drago's trappers and saved a bunch of dragons. By the time Valka had finished Zephyr and Nuffink were both sound asleep, which put a smile on her face.

Valka noticed that Zephyr was sleeping with the Toothless doll, hugging it close with a peaceful smile on her face. Valka walked over to her and softly planted a kiss on her forehead, then she turned and did the same thing to Nuffink. Afterwards she quietly exited their room and went to sleep herself. The following morning Valka got up early and went to wake up Nuffink and Zephyr, and they got dressed and followed her downstairs. After breakfast they went into the village and headed over to the blacksmith's shop to visit Gobber.

He was forging some metal when they came up to the window and Valka said, "Good morning Gobber."

Gobber turned to face them and waved his prosthetic as he greeted, "Morning Valka. Kids."

Zephyr and Nuffink both showed friendly smiles as they waved at him when suddenly, a ball came flying through the air. The ball missed Zephyr and hit the bottom of the wall of the shop; they turned around and saw some other kids playing together as they threw balls at each other.

Nuffink smiled, thinking it looked like fun, and he looked up at Valka, pointing at them, and asked, "Can I…?"

Valka smiled as she answered, "Of course."

Nuffink quickly grabbed the ball that was just thrown and laughed as he ran to join the game, and Zephyr cheerfully followed. Gobber and Valka both fondly watched all the children playing together, having fun. Nuffink threw his ball at one of the kids but missed, and another one of them threw a ball at Zephyr, only for her to catch it and throw it back at the kid, successfully hitting him. One boy threw a ball at Zephyr, but she dodged it, only for it to hit Nuffink in the head instead, knocking him to the ground as he let out a small cry of pain. Nuffink immediately got back up and cheered as he kept playing while Valka and Gobber both watched him, impressed.

Gobber had his eyes on Nuffink as he commented, "Boy reminds me of wee version of Stoick."

Valka smiled as she nodded in agreement while all the children happily played together, throwing balls at each other. After they were done playing the other kids' parents called for them, then Valka, Nuffink, and Zephyr went back to the house and had lunch.

Right after they finished eating Valka smiled as she asked, "So… what would you kids like to do now?"

They were both confused as Zephyr said, "Huh?"

Valka moved her hand to refer to them as she explained, "Tomorrow your parents will be home, meaning today is our last full day together, so I've decided to let you kids decide what to do today."

They both smiled at her and she repeated, "So now what would you like to do?"

Nuffink and Zephyr both thought for a moment, then Nuffink got excited as he said, "Ooh, ooh, I know! Let's go into the woods and look for a dragon!"

Zephyr liked the idea as she got excited and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Let's go find and train a dragon!"

Valka hesitated as she placed her finger on her chin and contemplated, "Well I don't…"

Nuffink and Zephyr both smiled politely as they pleaded, "Please…"

Valka smiled as she surrendered, it was doubtful they would actually find a dragon, but she didn't want to spoil their fun.

Valka began to get up as she agreed, "Alright."

Zephyr and Nuffink both jumped in their seats as they cheered, "Yeah!"

They both got out of their chairs and ran to the front doors while Valka followed them, and before long the three of them were wandering through the forest. Valka trailed behind her grandchildren, but she instructed both of them, especially Nuffink, to stay close; she did not want either of them to get lost. They spent hours trying to find a dragon to train but found nothing, however Valka did not want them to be disappointed so she found ways keep them happy. She told them facts about different dragon species that she learned, facts that would help find them and train them. She told them of how some dragons preferred to sleep in caves and how Snaptrappers loved water and could be found near lakes and rivers.

These things intrigued Zephyr and Nuffink and distracted them from the fact that they were still unable to find a dragon. At some point they came to a patch of Dragon Nip and Valka told Nuffink and Zephyr how it could be used to help train some species of dragons. This fascinated the children and Zephyr took a handful of Dragon Nip and stared at it in curiosity. When they left Valka told them of plants that could be harmful to dragons, such as Blue Oleander and Dragon Root and what affects they could have. This frightened Zephyr and Nuffink, for they loved dragons, and didn't like the sound of what those things could do. However Valka assured them that as long as they made sure not to have these plants around there would be nothing to worry about.

They kept searching but found no dragons, and Nuffink and Zephyr were starting to lose faith, but Valka soon thought of something to cheer them up. She told them about Changewings and how they could camouflage so well that they could be nearly invisible, so it took a keen eye to find one. This lifted their spirits as Nuffink became excited as he ran to some trees and stared at them, trying to spot a Changewing, and Zephyr happily followed. They kept searching as they entered a cave entrance, only for it to be empty, then they found a lovely cove with a pond, but still no dragon. They kept searching as they made their way toward the west side of the island and began walking downhill.

It was a long walk but soon they made their way down to the beach; there was no dragon but they had a nice view of the sea. Valka kneeled down between Nuffink and Zephyr as she pointed at the ocean's horizon and told them about Tidal Class dragons. She told them of dragons that could spray scalding hot water, emit sonic blasts, zap things, and even create enormous whirlpools. Zephyr and Nuffink were both amazed as they stared at the ocean with their mouths agape in awe and wonder. She also told them how some Tidal Class dragons would sometimes come onto beaches or into coves, and how they liked things that remind them of home.

Valka then noticed it was getting late and told her grandkids that it was time to head back to the village. They were both disappointed and groaned a bit as they followed her back the way they came, through the forest. As they walked back up the hill Nuffink tripped, prompting Valka to bend over, pick him up, and carry him in her arms. As they continued Valka looked up and noticed the very top of a tree had been broken, and she pointed at it and told the kids of the Timberjack, a dragon that chopped trees using its wings. Nuffink and Zephyr were amazed as they looked up at the trees around them and thought about an enormous dragon chopping them down. Soon they were back at the house, where they stepped in through the front doors and Valka set Nuffink down on the floor.

Valka smiled at the two children as she inquired, "So did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Nuffink hopped in place excitedly as he cheered, "Yeah! That was great!"

Zephyr smiled up at her grandmother as she agreed, "Yeah, that was fun, even though we never found a dragon."

Valka fondly replied, "Well I'm glad you both enjoyed yourselves."

Within the next hour the sun went down and the three of them had dinner when Gobber came over and cooked for them again. Gobber stayed and ate with them, and as they all sat at the table he told them stories of the Boneknapper dragon. Zephyr and Nuffink were amazed while Valka merely chuckled in amusement; while his stories were true he did greatly exaggerate some details. Zephyr and Nuffink loved his stories and after they all finished dinner, they said their goodbyes and he went home to head off to bed. After he left Nuffink dressed up in a dragon costume and Zephyr pretended to fight him, both of them laughing happily. Nuffink pretended to roar as he waved his hands and Zephyr happily swung her toy axe at him, missing, and then started chasing him.

Valka sat down with the Book of Dragons on her lap as she happily watched the two siblings play together, running around and laughing together. Suddenly Nuffink ran up to her in his costume and said "roar", prompting her to chuckle in amusement. She smiled as she held her hand out in front of his face, and he pressed his costume against her palm, which made Zephyr giggle happily. Valka smiled tenderly as she "trained" her grandson, then Zephyr came and sat down next to her, and Nuffink hopped and sat on the other side. She showed a warm smile and opened up the Book of Dragons and told Nuffink and Zephyr about a few different species, and how to train them.

When Valka finished teaching them about dragons she closed the book and told them that it was time for bed. They both groaned in disappointment as they got up and walked upstairs while she put the book away. By the time she had gone up to their room Nuffink and Zephyr were already in their sleep clothes as they climbed into their respective beds. Nuffink pulled his covers over his legs and asked that Valka tell them another bed time story, which Zephyr persistently agreed with. Being the last night before her son and daughter-in-law would return she gladly agreed as she pulled up her chair and sat down between the beds.

Valka happily smiled the children as she inquired, "Alright, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

They both thought for a moment and Zephyr excitedly exclaimed, "Ooh, tell us a story about grandpa Stoick!"

Nuffink immediately got excited as he cheered, "Yeah!"

Valka was impressed as she thought to herself and said, "Well… that's an interesting choice. I have so many great stories about him I don't know which to pick."

She stopped and thought for a second and then started, "Well, first of all, your grandfather was the chief of Old Berk. He was a brave, strong, and noble Viking, but he was also very stubborn and hardheaded."

Zephyr chuckled as she briefly glanced at Nuffink, then Valka continued, "He always put the needs of the people before his own and did whatever he believed was best for the village. He was a great chief, much like your father, and everyone loved and respected him."

Nuffink and Zephyr smiled in delight as their grandmother thought and told them a story about when the village was attacked by Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts. She described how they attacked like merciless savages and how Gobber and the others fought bravely and valiantly. She told them about how some Outcasts attacked her herself while she skillfully fought them off with her sword. Then she said Alvin came and attacked her, knocking the sword out of her hand and threatening her with a hatchet. But then Stoick came to save her as he fought Alvin with his bare hands, punching him in the face several times, and took away his hatchet.

Valka finished her story as she explained, "And so, Stoick and the villagers stood together and bravely fought against Alvin and the Outcasts, driving them all away from Berk and back to Outcast Island."

Zephyr and Nuffink were both amazed as they said, "Wow."

Valka stood up and blew out a candle as she said, "Alright, goodnight."

Both the kids laid their heads against their pillows while they simultaneously said, "Goodnight."

Valka smiled at the both of them before turning around, but this time instead of going to sleep in Hiccup and Astrid's room she went downstairs. A few hours later it was in the middle of the night and Zephyr was sound asleep until Nuffink came up next to her bed.

Nuffink nudged her as he said, "Zephyr, wake up. Wake up."

Zephyr woke up and looked at him with heavy eyelids, and she was a little annoyed as she said, "Nuffink, go back to sleep."

Nuffink acted a bit timid as he said, "I had a bad dream."

Zephyr had her eyes closed as she tiredly said, "Then go sleep with grandma."

She opened her eyes and looked at him as he stared back at her with a pleading expression, and she surrendered as she got up. If it would mean she could go back to sleep than she would go with him; she climbed out of bed and started walking while Nuffink smiled and followed her. They went into their parents' bedroom, but to their surprise Valka was not in there, but then they noticed a light coming from downstairs. Zephyr yawned as she walked down the staircase while Nuffink followed her, but they both stopped when they saw their grandmother sitting by the fireplace. She had her eyes closed as she shed a few tears, and Zephyr decided they shouldn't disturb her, so she urged Nuffink to head back upstairs. But when he took a step back up his footstep caused the board to creek and Valka turned around and saw them.

She wiped her tears away and said, "Children… you should both be in bed."

They both became nervous as Zephyr pointed at Nuffink and said, "Nuffink had a bad dream."

Her expression softened and she smiled as she moved her hand and said, "Come here Nuffink."

Nuffink smiled as he climbed down the stairs and came up to her, and she picked him up and sat him down on her knee.

She hugged him and gave him a comforting smile, then she turned to Zephyr and said, "You too, Zephyr."

Zephyr smiled as she came over and sat down next to them, and Valka put her right arm around her granddaughter.

The three of them stared into the fire when Nuffink looked up at Valka and said, "Grandma, do you miss grandpa?"

Zephyr immediately urged him to stop as she said, "Nuffink!"

Valka looked down at her as she admitted, "No, it's alright Zephyr."

She turned to Nuffink and said, "Yes Nuffink, I do miss your grandfather."

She looked back at the fire and said, "Many times when I am watching all of you I'm very happy, but sometimes I think to myself 'if only Stoick were here with us.' When I was reunited with him and your father I only got to spend one day with him before he died. I'll never forget it. It makes me sad that he never got to meet you two. He didn't even get to see your parents get married."

A tear ran down her cheek and Zephyr and Nuffink both empathized with her as they stared at the fire with similar expressions.

Zephyr turned her eyes toward Valka's face as she said, "Dad says grandpa told him that with love comes loss, and that's how he felt whenever he missed you."

Her granddaughter's words touched Valka as she smiled down at her and said, "Your grandfather was a great man. A stubborn man, but a great one just the same. And sometimes he was very wise."

Nuffink tilted his head up toward her as he asked, "Would he like us?"

Valka smiled lovingly as she held both of them in a warm embrace and said, "Your grandfather would love both of you every bit as much as I do, especially right now. Whenever I miss him I think about how lucky I am to have you two and your parents. I see him in your smiling faces and I know that even though he's gone he is still here in our hearts."

Nuffink and Zephyr both smiled sweetly as they snuggled into her sides and she showed a tender smile as she closed her eyes and held them tight.

She opened her eyes and realized it was time for them to get back to bed, so she stood up and said, "Alright, that's enough for tonight. Let's get you two back to bed."

She carried Nuffink in her arms while Zephyr walked next to her as they went back upstairs and into their bedroom. Zephyr climbed into her bed and soon fell asleep again, while Valka gently set Nuffink down in his bed. Seeing that he was still a bit scared she smiled and handed him the Toothless doll, much to his delight, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Nuffink rested his head against his pillow as he soon drifted into silent slumber, hugging the doll and smiling peacefully. Valka showed a warm smile as she left the room, glancing back at the sleeping children, and soon went to bed herself.

The next day

It was in the afternoon when Valka was sitting down with Zephyr and Nuffink as the three of them read in the Book of Dragons. Zephyr held the book in Valka's lap while Nuffink leaned over from the other side and Valka had her arms around both of them. As they read Valka told them a few interesting facts about dragons that made the children gape in wonder. She also made a few jokes about dragons that made Zephyr and Nuffink giggle happily as they continued.

Suddenly the doors shot open as Hiccup and Astrid entered, and Astrid happily said, "Hey, we're home!"

Nuffink and Zephyr were both ecstatic as they ran to the parents and exclaimed, "Mom! Dad!"

They both ran into their parents' arms as they hugged each other and laughed happily while Valka set the book aside with a warm smile as she walked toward them.

Hiccup happily proclaimed, "We missed you kids so much."

Zephyr happily hugged him as she said, "We missed you too!"

Hiccup and Astrid let them go and stood up as Hiccup asked, "Did you kids behave yourselves?"

They both smiled politely as they said, "Yes."

Not entirely convinced, Hiccup turned to his mother and asked, "Were they any trouble?"

Valka smiled lovingly as she said, "No trouble at all."

He was pleased as he replied, "Good."

Nuffink hopped up and down as he excitedly said, "Grandma taught us lots of cool things about dragons! And she told us great stories about dragons and Grandpa Stoick!"

Astrid placed her hands on her hips as she anxiously said, "Oh did she? Well… would you kids like to hear about our trip?"

Nuffink and Zephyr both go excited as Nuffink said, "Oh yeah!"

Zephyr immediately exclaimed, "Tell us!"

Astrid walked with them as she began to talk about her and Hiccup's voyage while Valka stepped aside and joined her son.

Hiccup turned to her and sincerely said, "Mom, thanks again for doing this. It really means a lot."

Valka smiled at him as she said, "It means a lot to me too."

Hiccup spoke from his heart as he said, "Since dad's gone it helps that you're here with us. And having you here helps keep the memory of him going, especially for the kids. You are a great mother and a wonderful grandmother."

Zephyr and Nuffink were playing together when Astrid overheard their conversation.

She smiled as she got up and placed her hand on Valka's shoulder and said, "He's right."

Valka was touched by her family's kind words as she said, "Thank you. It does my heart good to be here for my family, especially my grandchildren. It helps make up for all the times I wasn't here."

The three adults shared a tender moment of silence before Valka took a few steps outside and said, "Well, it looks like my work is done here. I suppose I should be heading home now. Alone… Without my family. Waiting for the next chance to spend time with them."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other, clearly seeing what she was doing, and Hiccup said, "Hey mom, if you want you could stay for dinner."

She immediately turned around and replied, "I'd be happy to."

She walked back into the house as Astrid and Hiccup chuckled as they walked to join the children playing.

**Author's note: I'd been planning on doing this story for a while now. I figured a story involving Zephyr and Nuffink bonding with Valka would be a sweet idea. I think "Homecoming" was really good but honestly I was disappointed that we didn't see Valka in it. I was also a bit disappointed she didn't appear in the "Snoggletog Log", though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I am also planning on doing another oneshot involving Valka, Zephyr, and Nuffink, but I probably won't start working on that for another couple of months. Please review.**


End file.
